


Starving for Blood

by CirclesArePointless



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Comfort, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirclesArePointless/pseuds/CirclesArePointless
Summary: Yuri was usually the first one to be at the clubroom after classes. One day, she heard some muffled noises from the closet while alone, prompting her to find out who was disturbing her peace.
Relationships: Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 25





	Starving for Blood

**Author's Note:**

> tw: implied family abuse, implied self-harm

For Yuri, the literature club had been a haven ever since she joined the club. Sure, there might be some shaky days where she got into conflict with the other members, but in the end, they’re friends, and they bonded with the same interests. Well, sort of.

The purple-haired girl was usually the first one to the classroom, being the most bookworm of them all. While waiting for the others, she would sit at a corner and read her books peacefully.

But one day, when Yuri entered the clubroom, she could feel that something strange was going on. The room may seem completely empty to her purple eyes, but she felt some sort of a lingering presence inside.

Her suspicions were answered when her she caught the closet doors shaking, complete with faint grunts which started to creep out the tall girl for a while.

But she wasn’t going to let whatever the thing was to disturb her peace. Yuri carefully unsheathed her favourite knife, before slowly approaching the back of the room. When she finally made it to the sliding doors, her hands snatched its handle and quickly slid it open, revealing the creature that had been bothering her.

Or rather, two creatures.

Other than the pile of books and mangas that were arranged quite neatly on the racks, Yuri found Natsuki ravenously biting into a pig with no care for the world around her, even the open pages of the pink-haired girl’s favourite manga. Blood was starting to drip on the papers, but Natsuki was so occupied with her meal to even notice it.

What shocked Yuri the most was how her friend was holding the animal at least a couple of times as big as her, lifting it against the forces of gravity. The pig must’ve weighed a lot, yet her frail arms managed to keep a hold of it like it’s nothing.

“N-Natsuki? What are you doing?”

The short girl completely froze. She forced her pink eyes to open from what seemed to be a never-ending bliss, slowly turning her head towards her friend who might have seen just how much of a beast she really was.

“I-I can explain!”

Natsuki was evidently flustered, her true nature was now being exposed to Yuri and there was nothing she could do to undo it.

Yuri could see that the short girl was sucking the pig dry, shown by her bloodied teeth within her blood red lips; was that what her fangs were for all along? Tears were starting to drip from her pink eyes, mixing along the dripping blood onto the pages, slightly triggering the purple-eyed girl.

“Haven’t your father told you to not eat while reading?”

Like a flick on the switch, Natsuki’s regret turned into that of pure rage, and with all her might, she threw the lifeless pig straight at Yuri, its immense weight caused her to fall back into the wooden tables behind her. Yuri was groaning in pain, the heavy object still pinning her on the ground, but it doesn’t seem like the pink-haired girl would apologise very soon.

“Don’t you ever mention that fucker in front of my face ever again, okay?!”

Hearing that, maybe it was Yuri who should be apologising. She had almost forgot about the abusive relationship Natsuki had with her father, but truthfully, she didn’t know just how terrible it was. To the point where the pink-eyed girl had to suck the life out of this poor creature like she hadn’t eaten in weeks.

Natsuki took in some deep breaths before continuing. “I’m a vampire. There, happy? Now leave me alone before I suck you dry. And why did you even bring that knife in the first place?”

Upon that remark, Yuri embarrassedly hid her knife back into its casing. Well, no wonder Natsuki smells like sunscreen sometimes. As she finally managed to push the dirty pig aside, the purple-eyed girl slowly got back up, going back towards the closet. Her bitter tone was not enough to deter the tall girl, she knew Natsuki was falling back to that brash persona of hers.

If anything, it just made Yuri feel more concerned for her.

“Natsuki, have you been a vampire all this time?” Yuri gently sat down beside the girl. “D-Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

Natsuki angrily nodded. “Yeah, born one and I hate it!”

This was the first time Yuri had ever heard of vampires who were born as one.

“Goddamnit, why can’t I just have a normal life? I swear my dad’s doing all this just to torture my insides!” Natsuki angrily ranted, holding a big grudge against her abusive father.

“W-what do you mean?”

“He’s why I’m like this! Some days he would taunt me like I’m a circus animal. Not only did he barely feed me, sometimes he would hold a full glass of fresh blood, drinking the whole damn thing in front of me without even bothering to share it! Now you get me?!”

Yuri started to sympathise with her. “I-Is this why you’re always hungry?”

“Yeah. Not even this fat pig is enough, it’s like snacking on Doritos and calling it a dinner. They say pig blood is the closest to human blood, but it can’t even make me feel full like one!”

“Wait, you’ve never fed on humans?”

Natsuki started to stammer once Yuri realised the obvious. “I-It’s not like I have to! Well, actually I do, but I’m too much of a pussy to kill one.”

“So, you’d rather kidnap some pigs from the nearby farm, then?”

“That’s not my point! Whatever, guess dad’s right; I’m too much of a coward to even survive.” Natsuki’s tone turned into disdain, her father’s mean-spirited words slowly creeping back inside her thoughts.

“Hey, don’t let him get into your head too much-”

Yuri was interrupted by her pink-haired friend who very much despised her condition.

“You don’t know what it feels like to have an insatiable hunger following you 24/7…”

“I don’t, b-but I do know how I can help.”

Pastel pink eyes were met with an ever-closing head of rich purple hair, eventually Natsuki’s eyes were met with Yuri’s bare neck. It was so tempting, she started to salivate uncontrollably while imagining thousands of ways she could try to savour its contents.

But Natsuki doesn’t want to jump the gun just yet, for all she knows, Yuri might have done so in the spur of the moment. “A-Are you for real?”

Yuri only nodded, completely sincere with her offer. Besides, she was no stranger to foreign objects cutting through her skin. What are two fangs compared to the slashes of her blades?

“What if I lose control? Y-You might get hurt!” Natsuki warned.

“Don’t w-worry about me…” Honestly, Yuri was fine. She thrives on pain after all. Consider this killing two birds with a stone.

“Mhm, fine then.” Natsuki inched her head closer. “Are you really sure?”

Yuri simply nodded, prepared for any loss of blood and the eventual pain.

With her explicit permission, Natsuki gently moved her mouth towards her bare milky neck, licking her lips as her fangs were ready to suck in the red fluid that she sorely lacked in her diet.


End file.
